


Might

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Limerick, M/M, Pre-Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's Risk Assessment.





	Might

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The look in your eye tells me you're thinking,  
"What is meant by this hand on my back?  
Are we just good friends and pals?  
Or is there more to us than that?"

I have known you since you uttered the words,  
"Five thousand." years ago.  
I have loved you even longer than that,  
Since before the past you know.

Our worlds are so different, yet exactly the same.  
In confrontation is where we've always met.  
My ways confuse the hell out of you,  
And yours scare me to death.

Two scholars, at war and at peace.  
Starting to play both parts.  
You are learning to wield the sword,  
I just learned I could drop.

In all our other conquests, solid met soft,  
And I am but the same as you,  
Can we overcome the opposition?  
Could we see our love through?

Still, I pause, for I'm afraid to loose,  
What I have yet to gain.  
Sorrow is buried within my heart  
My soul has never known such pain.

My heart doth beckon me to hold you,  
But you're too far, my friend.  
The canyons of doubt between us are vast.  
And I'm sinking in the sand.

Night approaches and I'm alone again,  
To face my demons myself.  
Dreams are all I've to keep me warm,  
But they will never be enough.

What do I deem my own physical worth,  
Of the life I would gamble away?  
Can I take the chance of loosing my soul?  
What would you do if I asked you to stay?

I can only offer you my protection.  
And the key to my heart and soul.  
Mere trifles compared to the wonders you've seen.  
And the treasures you seek to hold.

I stand and wait, watching you go,  
Still afraid to make my request.  
I'm content to stay and not take the chance  
"Might" is too big a risk.


End file.
